


Elegy

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan





	Elegy

The last words I heard you speak, my friend

You implor’d me to get down

But I could not sense you nigh, when

I bled upon the ground

I lay alone in agony

Beside my candy-apple red

Torino which stood near me

And I thought I must be dead

As I lay there on the sullied ground

I could not feel you near

Nor hear your voice, nor lo a sound

Were you gone, alas, my dear?

In hospital, I needed you

To touch me with your hand

As I suffered massive damage

So much, the body can only withstand

I cried out your name, my partner

But you did not heed my call

Alas! No one seemed to listen

To what I said at all

The doctors and the nurses

Did not hear me when I asked

Where had you gone, implored to find you!

They were cold and merciless

They prick’d me with sharp needles

And connected me to tubes

And hook’d me to machines that hummed

Incessant sighing tunes

I despair’d I could not hear you

Nor could feel your loving touch

I wondered why you’d leave me

When I loved you so very much

I was desperate for you to come to me

But you stubbornly refused

I feared you must be dead and gone!

My partner, friend, my muse

I begged if you were by my side

You must come closer still

But my desperate pleading was denied

As I slowly lost my will

I thought you had departed this life

To have left me all alone

And I could not bear to stay here

By myself, if you were gone

What reason had I to remain

Upon this earth, bereft?

For without you, I was in mortal pain

Despondent that you’d left

But something unexpected then!

Came your footfalls down the hall

And when the doors burst open

I knew you’d heard my call!

I could feel you running towards me

My partner and my friend

I knew you’d come back to me

‘Twas our beginning, not the end

I willed and yearned with all my strength

For you to be with me

And my heart began to beat again

As if in reverie

But it wasn’t ‘til my name you spoke

With your gentle, soothing voice

That I, somehow, sleepily awoke

‘Twas the happiest of noise

When I awaked upon hearing you

My friend, my pal, my boy

I smiled as I watched you dance around

The room with gleeful joy

Your golden hair, euphoric smile

Your beatific blue-eyed gaze

I knew then it would be alright

And together we would spend our days

Then you lay in bed beside me

When both of us were high

I on four painkillers

And you on beer and wine

As we lay with shoulders touching

We were drenched in water cold

It was, like always, me and thee

And together, we’ll grow old.


End file.
